


Stopover

by Theryyx



Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: "waves" comic timeline, "waves" timeline, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comic AU, F/F, Gay, L.A, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Night, Night at the beach, Sexy, Smut, Summer, beach, comic timeline, cuddeling, gladys time, lesbian smut, lovley, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel make an night stopover at the beach at there world traviling mission with there van "gladys", the marrierd couple will have a romantic, cute and smuty time.(Comics "Waves & Strings" Spoilers // both are 22, no lis or bts events)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Chloe Price/Rachel Price, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826038
Kudos: 9





	Stopover

The time was arround 22pm, the night very dark only the moon shine bright at the marrierd couple and there van "gladys", "Babe you drive for this long now, we better make a stop here, we both need our rest" the blonde in her black dress with the flannel arround her hips say lovley to the blue haird who is driving, Chloe stop the Van look over her wife and say "yeah youre right, so wehre we will spent the night?" Rachel look out of the window, after a few seconds she smiles and point with her finger "there, its perfect nobody will spot us and our gladys, we will be save for the night" The blue haird agress and they drive to that place.

It is an very small beach area with the sea ahead, only 2 big houses, they are so high like the skyscrapers in nyc, make it more to a hiding spot for the couple. Chloe park there "gladys", the temperature was very warm, perect for a night like this, the blue haird in her olive green tank-top, the grey jeans and boots open the side door of the van that she and her wife can get in "I tottaly dont feel like sleep, its so beautiful here" Chloe say to Rachel who just step out from her black heels, Chloe sit down at the edge from the open side door and start to put out her boots and black socks, she feel how fingers stroke over her shoulders and Rachel sit down next to her "Here we both earn this, you wehre an amazing driver today" the blonde say and heading Chloe something small to eat and a glass of water "Thanks" Chloe say lovley, kiss her wife quick on the lips and together they eat and drink something.

"You know Im really proud of us" Chloe say to her wife, Rachel lower her head and look at Chloe with her loving-confusing face "you know Rach, we made it, we live finally the life we always spoken since we meet at that firewalk concert" Rachel smiles and cuddeling close to her wife say in proud but quite tone "and we a married now" Chloe let out a smile and Rachel continue "no Really Chloe, Im also proud of us, on you! what you manage do too since we arrived here, IM PROUD OF YOU!" Both look in each other faces for a few moments until they kiss each other loving and more loving.

"How about a swim?" Rachel ask her wife in a flirty voice "Here?" Chloe say unsure "nobody will see us, its just you and me, come on" Rachel say, give Chloe a quick kiss and stand up "can you please help me?" she ask Chloe and stand with her back to Chloe, the blue haird stand up and open the back zipper from her dress, it falls down, Rachel now only wearing her balck panty. "Let me also help you" Rachel say flirty going down on her knees and open the black belt and zipper from Chloes jeans, Chloe pull it off and also her shirt, she was ready to open her black bra but Rachel stand in front of her and make a "no,no" gesture with her finger "that will be my Job" she say to Chloe, they take each others hands and running to the sea, the water thankfully was also very warm, both jumping in, giggling arround, Chloe grap her wife and pull her close, they have a hot make out session, Rachel stroke over Chloes face and her back up and down, every touch Rachel does makes Chloe crazy, even they know each other since this long, its always the same. "Youre so beautiful" Rachel say to her wife, pull her more to her and is with her hand on Chloes back from her bra, Rachel is after this long a pro wehn its about open her wifes bra, so she dont take long and it is open, the bra fall down and Chloe let out gasp and a moan, the same does Rachel. Some time has passed as "How about we make this Party indoor?" Rachel ask "what! now afraid somebody could spot us?!" Chloe say in her sarcastic voice, "mabye a little and you and I know why you build gladys, extra for something like this" Chloe let out a smile, Rachel was lost in her wifes eyes that she nerly oversee that Chloe grap her and carrie her back to gladys.

In the van Chloe close the door, going to the tiney bed and climp on top of her wife "now this party can start" the blue haird say and Rachel look at her with big shiney hazel-green eyes, grap Chloe at her neck and pull her into a deep kiss. After some time both of the girls lying close next to each other, naked "I think I get now why you made this bed so small, I see it Price" Rachel say in her detective-cute-funny-voice as she stroke over one of Chloes cheek, Chloe kiss her wifes arm and ask "why that?" Rachel smiles, say "that we always can cuddle and be very close next to each other" the last one she say mabye a little to funny, Chloe start laughing big and nearly fall out from the bed but Rachel hold her wife carring. "Have you look arround, here is not really much space Rach" the blue haird say funny back "I know, I know but still-" "a nice tought, yeah" Chloe interupt Rachel, both smile at each other as Rachel climp on top of her wife and lying her head on Chloes boobs, Chloe hold her wife firmly in her arms, Rachel give Chloe a quick kiss on her nose, one Chloe hair stroke later she say "goodnight", Chloe give Rachel a kiss on the top of her haed and also say "goodnight",the bed linen wass thankfully next to Chloe in the bed, fast she grap it and wrap her and Rachel in, both girls sleeping in really quick, with the adventures of the next day, above of them.


End file.
